Bonds Unbroken
by jwro
Summary: When one of Hyde's ex-girlfriends returns to Point Place, can he handle the drama of the past and think of the future? Please tell me what you think...


**Chapter 1: Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll**

The air hung thick with the scent of Hyde's stash and the intoxicating guitar riffs of the Doors. You hummed lightly to the tune while puffing on the leftovers of the joint casually left on the nightstand. It was hard to believe that after all these years you were lying here, in the Foreman's basement after a night with your first love.

As you hummed to the music, you remembered the night Steven was reintroduced in your life. It was a rainy day in October, and you were sitting on the curb outside The Hub. Somehow after moving back to Point Place, The Hub seemed like the only place to go when the day was a bad as it had been. It was then that a Vista Cruiser zoomed past you. You didn't look up, but sucked on the ash of your cigarette. Footsteps neared you coming from the direction of the car. You heard the familiar voices of Michael Kelso and Eric Foreman, along with a foreign voice. Suddenly, the cigarette seemed like more of a life force than a casual aphrodisiac. Your hair and clothes clung to you and you knew that if Kelso and Foreman noticed you, everyone would know what you had tried to hide for so long. Luckily, that night fortune had smiled upon you, and Eric and Kelso passed you and went inside. However, the worst wasn't over, the guy that was with them lingered by the door. _Please go inside. There's nothing to see out here. _The cigarette was reaching its end, and you franticly searched for another. The foreign kid walked up to you and lent you his lighter. You graciously accepted, trying to show as little of your face as possible, but he saw. He went inside as casually as he could muster, but you knew exactly what he was going to do. And there would trouble on your hands. Foreman came out first with the foreigner behind him. You knew that he didn't recognize you at first, and for a moment, you weren't even sure you knew him. You tried to keep your identity to yourself, offering the lighter back to the foreigner, while attempting to avoid the glance of Eric. Foreman motioned his head to Kelso, as he sat next to you. You turned your head taking a deeper drag on your precious cigarette. This wasn't the way you wanted Eric to see you, but he waited patiently until you turned to face him.

"Gloria?" he asked.

You didn't want to answer him, so you took another drag. The plan didn't work, and he pushed your dripping hair and gave you the best smile he could. It seemed nearly impossible to smile back with all the bruises on your face and wrists, and you noticed that Eric was trying to ignore the unnatural markings. You faced the pavement again and cursed yourself for choosing The Hub to hide your secrets. The foreigner came out again, this time with Kelso, and your cheeks started to flush. It was one thing to be found out in front of Eric Foreman, but quite another to be discovered someone as handsome and popular as Michael Kelso. _It's nothing. I'm fine. _The foreigner kept close the building, and Eric joined him as Michael took his place next to you. You sucked harder on the cigarette waiting for the scrutiny to begin. Hot tears were forming in your eyes, but, against your better judgment, you decided to push your hair behind your ears. _They already know it's me, but I can still leave, right?_ You felt that it would be easier to get up and leave, but something made you stay.

The rest was like a silent movie to you, vivid, but no words. The car ride of you marshmallowed between Eric and the foreigner, the introduction to Mrs. Foreman (who helped you clean up) and silently sitting in the Foreman's basement with Eric, Kelso, Donna Pinciotti and the foreigner, after telling them your story. You had been absent of Point Place throughout high school, and moved back after graduation. It was a nowhere town, but it was still home. You met someone new, but he beat you, and you had recently escaped him. All of this was humiliating, but it escalated when Steven Hyde walked in. You tried to hide behind Donna and the foreigner, but to no avail. Hyde walked past you and sat in a chair. Steven Hyde, your ex-boyfriend, the best thing that happened to you, quickly became the worst. You had expected that Steven would have left Wisconsin, but now you were face to face with what was sure to be an embarrassing situation. At first, he didn't seem to notice your presence, but Donna reminded him. He looked at you wide-eyed. It was horrible. Mrs. Foreman had supplied you with some of Laurie's clothes, so you didn't know what kind of look he was giving you, and it was impossible to hide the bruises on your wrists. Eric escorted Donna upstairs, while Kelso left to see his daughter. The others must have felt the tension that seemed to burn you. Soon, Kelso poked his head in to collect the foreigner.

You could feel your cheeks redden, and moisture building up in your eyes, as Steven moved next to you. His shock was apparent, and after a few seconds of silence, you broke down on his shoulder. He embraced you in the distant way he always consoled. After most of your tears were shed, you did some catching up. He told you all about Fez, the foreigner, and the romances that the gang had gone through, including his recent breakup with his girlfriend, Jackie. Jackie Burkhart. She was definitely one part of Point Place you were interested in forgetting, and now even more so since she stole Steven's heart. In your heart you knew you still loved him, and the news hurt more than any of the beatings you had ever received.

Now, six weeks later, you were lying in his bed, puffing his weed, and humming to his music. You smiled to yourself as you felt his juices dripping down your thigh, and inhaled his scent off the pillows. You felt like a rebound, but you didn't mind. In a few short weeks, you felt like you belonged to him again. You sat up and collected your scattered clothes off the floor, casually putting your hair up in a ponytail. Maybe no one would know about the two of you. Jackie was still a fixture in the Foreman basement, and you had to interest in letting Jackie find out about your relationship with Hyde.

You quickly put your joint out and neatly placed his stash back in its place before heading out to the couch. Fez was sitting in the lawn chair alone, eating a Popsicle and watching the television. You walked around to the couch and flipped through the Cosmo that Jackie had left behind. You were sure that Fez was staring at you, but you didn't want to deal with his perversions right now.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Fez asked.

And you froze.


End file.
